I Like You Most
by KOREANFANFICTION
Summary: Cintaku akan terasa lebih indah jika melihatmu bahagia meskipun itu bukan aku yang membuatmu bahagia.


**Chapter 1 **

**###**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Vhye1004**

**Genres : School Life, Romance**

**Length : Short Chapter**

**Main Cast :**

**- Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun (EXO)**

**- Park Soo Jin a.k.a Soojin (OC)**

**- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (EXO)**

**- Jung Shin Joo a.k.a Shinjoo (OC)**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclaimer : Ini adalah FF pertama saya yang diambil dari beberapa comic, dan sebagian dari hasil FF yg pernah saya baca dan juga sebagian asli pemikiran saya sendiri. Harap dimengerti jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan ceritanya. **

**Author Note : Maaf jika terdapat typo dan alurnya yang kurang jelas atau gaje. Karena saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran membuat FF .**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

"Dulu aku... Pernah melukai hati seorang yeoja yang aku sukai..."

**Author POV**

"Ya, pelajaran kita hari ini akan dimulai." Ujar sang guru kepada para muridnya.

Tiba-tiba sang guru berteriak saat melihat salah satu muridnya yang tempat duduknya agak berjauhan dari yang lain.

"Kamu anak baru lagi, cepat pindah kursi baru ! Dan Jong In juga, cepat angkat mejamu agar merapat dengan disebelah !"

"Aku tahu." Gerutu Jong In dalam hati, dan dia segera mengangkat mejanya. Saat dia melihat ketempat orang yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, dia merasa terkejut karena orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ah, Park Soo Jin ?"

"Hai..." Sapa orang itu yang ternyata bernama Park Soo Jin.

**GEBEDUK !**

Kai meletakkan mejanya dengan keras. Saat mengetahui kalau anak baru itu adalah Soojin. Sehingga membuat Soojin terhentak kaget dan memandang kearah Kai dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ?

"Uh, apa kabar ?" Ujar Kai dengan membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Tapi Soojin tidak menjawabnya, dia memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan sikap Kai yang begitu padanya.

**Kai POV**

"Kenapa aku malah bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini ?" Batinku merasa kesal akan diriku sendiri. Karena kesal, aku tanpa sadar memukul-mukul pelan mejaku.

Kulirik kearahnya yang masih saja diam dengan kepala menunduk. Raut wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Jantung ini tiba-tiba berdegup tidak menentu saat kuperhatikan wajahnya yang kini semakin cantik.

Ya, dia adalah yeoja yang aku sukai. Waktu kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Pertama, aku menyakitinya.

**FlashBack**

"Kai-ya, berhentilah untuk berkelahi." Teriak Soojin padaku dari depan kelas saat melihatku yang sedang berkelahi didekat tangga.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, sehingga dia terpaksa pergi menghampiriku.

"Kai-ya, hentikan !"

Tapi sayang, karena tubuhku yang terdorong kebelakang akibat tendangan dari lawanku membuat dia ikut terdorong dan jatuh dari tangga.

**FlashBack End**

Sehingga setelah kejadian itu, dia dipindahkan keluar Kota. Entah dimana.

"Aku tahu dia sangat terluka, tetapi dia tetap terlihat senang. Sementara aku, menjadi takut sendiri dan tidak berani berbicara dengannya. Selama kurang lebih 4 tahun, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi sekarang, aku satu kelas ini bagiku." Sesekali aku kembali melirik kearahnya. Dia terlihat sangat fokus dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru didepan.

"Mianhe, Jeongmal Mianhe. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi nyatanya, hanya bisa berkata 'Apa kabar ?'. Hanya itu yang berani aku katakan." Aku terlihat sangat murung dan meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja.

**Author POV **

'KIM JONG IN'

Suara lantang dari sang guru memekak telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sehingga dengan sigap aku tegakkan badanku menatap kearah depan.

"Ya Pak ?"

"Kamu ini ingin belajar atau ingin tidur-tiduran, hah ?"

"Tentu saja belajar, Pak." Jawabku dengan sesekali menelan ludah karena takut.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan saya !"

"Ya Pak."

"Baiklah, mari kembali perhatikan saya !" Ujar sang guru kembali menjelaskan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi.

Sedangkan Soojin kini sedang menatap Kai.

"Aigoo~ kenapa dia menatapku begitu ?" Batin Kai dengan suara jantung yang tidak karuan berdetak.

**Author POV**

Setelah pelajaran pertama selesai, anak-anak kelas 2(a) berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitupun dengan kelas yang lain. Soojin terlihat pergi keluar kelas bersama beberapa temannya.

Kai tampak terlihat sangat bingung saat melihat keakraban Soojin dengan mereka, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun-ya, sejak kapan Soojin ada dikelas ini ?" Ujar Kai dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Saat kamu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Waeyo ?" Kini Baekhyun malah balik bertanya dengan kening yang mengkerut karena bingung.

"Anio, hanya bertanya."

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diliputi kebingungan karena Kai bertanya tanpa ada alasan apapun.

**Soo Jin POV**

Aku duduk dimeja kantin bersama 2 orang temanku yang baru aku kenal 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka adalah Shinjoo dan Yoohyun. Kami sedang asyik makan bersama dan sesekali berbicara dengan canda tawa.

Tiba-tiba tawaku terhenti saat melihat Kai memasuki kantin.

Pandangan mataku dan Kai saling bertemu, dan hal itu malah membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun dan yang lain juga memasuki kantin dan ikut duduk ditempat Kai yang agak sudut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku kurang jelas mendengarnya.

Tapi aku yakin mereka sedang membicarakan aku atau temanku karena beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Kai dan beberapa temannya itu melihat kearah kami.

"Aku harap mereka tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak terhadapku atau temanku." Batinku dengan penuh harapan dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

**~~~Skip ~~~**

.

.

.

.

**BRUUKK**

Seseorang melemparkan ransel dan bajunya kesembarang tempat. Kemudian dia meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia kembali keluar dengan pakaian yang keren.

"Hei, baju dan ranselmu ! Dan ingin pergi kemana dengan berpakaian seperti itu ?" Seru Soojin saat melihat orang tersebut hanya berlalu meninggalkan baju dan tasnya di sopa. Tapi orang itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali seruan Soojin.

"Aigoo~ anak itu selalu saja begitu. Pulang sekolah pergi bersama temannya dan kembali jika sudah malam." Keluh Soojin dengan malasnya harus mengambil ransel dan baju orang itu dan meletakkannya dikamar.

"Yaakk ! Kamar juga begitu ? Kenapa dia tidak bisa merapikan kamarnya sendiri, Aissh." Desisnya kesal tetapi akhirnya dia terpaksa harus merapikan kamar orang itu.

**~~~0~~~**

Kini hari sudah berganti menjadi petang. Orang yang dinantinya sejak tadi sore belum juga datang. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan 09:15 KST. Tetapi orang tersebut belum juga datang, hingga akhirnya dia harus terlelap didepan meja makan karena kantuk yang mulai menyerang matanya

Tiba-tiba dia terbangun karena dikejutkan oleh suara pintu, dan pertanda orang yang dinantinya itu sudah datang.

"Sehun-ya, kamu sudah datang ? Kajja kita makan malam ! Aku masak ini semua untuk kita makan malam." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum manis kepada orang yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu.

"Mianhe, malam ini aku sudah makan malam diluar bersama Baekhyun dan yang lain. Jadi, jika kamu ingin makan. Makanlah sendiri ! Aku ingin istirahat." Sahut Sehun dengan nada dingin. Dan kemudian dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Soojin yang hanya diam membisu. Terlihat diwajahnya tersirat kekecewaan.

**Soojin POV**

"Padahal aku memasak banyak malam ini. Lalu aku kemanakan semua makanan ini ?" Batinku dengan menatap sedih kesemua makanan yang ada didepanku dan akupun tanpa ada rasa mood untuk memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutku.

Padahal aku sengaja menunggunya hanya karena untuk bisa makan malam bersamanya lagi malam ini. Oleh karena itu aku harus rela untuk menahan rasa laparku. Tetapi dia sudah makan malam diluar.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tanpa sengaja Kai melihat Soojin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya karena heran. Tetapi dia hanya bisa melihat dari arah kejauhan. Setelah Soojin sudah lama pergi, barulah Sehun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan dia tidak langsung menuju kelas melainkan berjalan kearah kantin.

Kai yang melihatnya semakin bertambah heran dan curiga.

"Apa yang mereka sembunyikan ? Apakah Sehun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Soojin ?"

Itulah pikiran dan prasangka buruk yang muncul dikepala Kai. Rasa sakit itu muncul begitu saja didadanya. Jika harus melihat orang yang ia suka bersama namja lain.

**Kai POV**

Akupun mulai berjalan dan kini aku mulai memasuki kelasku. Saat didepan pintu kelas, aku melihat dia, orang yang aku suka sedang duduk didalam kelas dan beberapa orang siswa lain ada disana.

Rasa sakit didadaku dan rasa senang bercampur menjadi satu, aku sedikit malu dan takut jika harus berbicara langsung kepadanya.

Saat aku sudah berjalan mendekati tempat duduk, dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang manis dan menyapaku dengan suara yang lembut.

"Selamat Pagi, Kim Jong In."

"Ehm..." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Apakah aku harus duduk duluan ? Lalu berbicara padanya ?

Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam ranselnya. Tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap perubahan dibagian rambutnya.

"Pa pakai pewarna rambut, ya ?" Tanyaku dengan gugup dan sedikit perasaan malu itu masih tetap ada.

"Eh ?!" Dia tampak terkejut dan menatapku tidak percaya saat aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ya, aku hanya mewarnai sedikit bagian poni dan belakang. Padahal teman yang lain tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

'Aigoo , apa-apaan ini ? Apakah aku terlalu memperhatikanya ?! Dia mempesona sekali' Batinku merasa malu sendiri dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Mianhe."

"Wae ? Kenapa harus minta maaf ? Aku senang sekali karena ada yang menyadarinya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang manis sehingga membuat aku menjadi tersipu malu.

"Eh, Itu ? Contact Lens nya, bagus." Ujarnya kembali saat melihat bagian mataku dan hal ini menambah aku menjadi tersipu malu dan membuat rona merah diwajahku. Untung saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Degupan jantung ini kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Saat melihat senyuman dan kecerian diwajah yeoja yang aku sukai. Sehingga keberanianku untuk berbicara dan berteman dengannya muncul kembali.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja dengan senangnya dia berjalan kearah Sehun yang sedang duduk santai dihalaman sekolah.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau malam ini oppa temani aku nonton ?" Seru yeoja itu dengan manjanya duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Shinjoo-ah."

"Jeongmal ? Ahh, aku senang sekali oppa." Kata yeoja yang bernama Shinjoo itu dengan riangnya dia memeluk Sehun.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Shinjoo.

Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang khusus. Melainkan hanya bersahabat sangat dekat. Tetapi sepertinya Shinjoo menaruh hati terhadap Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya menganggap hal itu biasa.

Dari kejauhan, Soojin menatap mereka dengan perasaan iri. Tiba-tiba saja Kai muncul begitu saja disampingnya.

"Soojin-ya, kenapa dengan raut wajahmu ?" Tanyanya.

"Huh, itu ! Aku kesal terhadap Sehun. Didepanku dia bersikap dingin dan acuh. Tetapi didepan yeoja lain, dia begitu murah senyum dan baik." Tutur Soojin dengan kesal menatap Sehun.

"Ohh ! Sehun seperti itu mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa denganmu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Jawab Soojin singkat dan dia langsung beranjak pergi karena kesal melihat Sehun.

Kai yang melihat hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Soojin-ya." Panggilnya dengan setengah berlari karena menyusul Soojin yang sudah berjalan agak jauh didepan.

"Waeyo ?" Soojin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya kearah Kai.

"Ceritakan kepadaku, kenapa kamu bisa satu mobil dengan Sehun ?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

**Soojin POV**

**Deg...**

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang saat Kai menanyakan hal itu. Apa mungkin dia melihatku keluar dari dalam mobil milik Sehun ?

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa ? Apakah aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya ?

"Soojin-ya." Serunya berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, karena kami satu apertemen. Jadi kami harus berangkat bersama." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup. Kai yang mendengar terlihat tampak terkejut dengan semua itu. Terlebih lagi saat aku mengatakan 'Satu Apertemen'.

"Kalian berdua satu apertemen ?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa terjadi ?"

"Appaku memintanya untuk tinggal diapertemenku dan menjagaku. Mengantarkan aku pergi kesekolah dan mengawasiku."

"Aish~ apakah dia tidak akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak denganmu ?" Tanyanya kembali dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku percaya dia tidak akan begitu. Ya, meskipun sikapnya sangat menyebalkan."

"Isshh~ kenapa Appamu tidak menghubungi aku saja ? Aku bisa saja melakukan semua itu. Atau mungkin Appa dan Eommamu masih marah padaku karena kejadian dulu ?"

"Mereka tidak marah akan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi Appa tidak mengetahui jika kamu bersekolah disini. Dan soal aku pindah sekolah. Ya, karena appa memiliki bisnis di Gwangju dan sekarang appa dan eomma sedang menjalani bisnis di Paris. Oleh karena itu, aku mereka tinggalkan disini dan mereka hanya memberiku apertemen dengan meminta Sehun untuk menjadi pengawasku." Jelasku dengan malas.

**Author POV**

Malam itu seperti malam yang kemarin, Soojin menunggu Sehun pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Bahkan kali ini Sehun pulang keapertemen agak larut malam.

"Sehun-ya, kenapa pulang terlalu larut malam ?" Tanya Soojin saat melihat Sehun baru saja pulang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan ketus.

**SRET !**

Bagai tergores benda tajam rasa didadanya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tetapi dia berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi sikap Sehun itu.

"Oh, Arraseo. Sekarang kajja kita makan ! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi sore." Lanjutnya kembali dengan berusaha tersenyum manis kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah sendiri ! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku." Balasnya kemudian dia beranjak ingin meninggalkan Soojin. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya saat mendapati Soojin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang perlahan menetes membasahi pipi.

**Tess...**

**TesS...**

"Kenapa kamu menangis ?" Tanya Sehun sedikit heran saat melihat Soojin malah menangis.

"Aku tidak mengingikan jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutmu, Sehun. Apa salahnya kamu sedikit saja menghargai usahaku ! Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku didepan meja ini dan menahan rasa laparku hanya karena ingin makan malam bersamamu lagi. Kemarin malam, aku hanya makan sendiri dan sisa makanan yang aku buat untukmu hanya terbuang sia-sia. Apa nikmatnya jika makan hanya seorang diri ?" Isak Soojin dalam tangis mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam membisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kamu jahat Oh Sehun. Jahat !"

**BLAM...**

Soojin berlari kearah kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap nanar kearah pintu kamar Soojin.

**Sehun POV**

"Kamu jahat Oh Sehun. Jahat !"

Kata-kata itu seperti menghujam dadaku. Rasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manis milik Soojin.

"Apakah aku benar-benar jahat ? Ataukah sikap dinginku terhadapnya terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuatnya menangis ?" Pikirku dan hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan macam menu masakan.

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah, akupun berjalan pergi meninggalkan begitu saja semua makanan yang ada dimeja makan itu.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pagi-pagi sekali Soojin membereskan semua makanan yang ada dimeja makan tersebut. Dia terlihat tampak sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu kepadanya.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, dia segera mandi dan berpakaian , bukan pakaian seragam sekolah melainkan pakaian biasa. Dengan perasaan malas, dia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Sehun. Setelah ia rasa sudah lengkap semua, barulah dia meletakkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah pesan disamping sarapan milik Sehun.

"Aku harap dia memakannya." Ujar Soojin penuh harapan dan kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan apertemennya.

**HOAAMM !**

Lengkuh Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Saat melirik kearah jam dinding waktu baru menunjukkan 06:35 KST. Dengan segera Sehun pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan diri.

Setelah ia rasa dirinya sudah sempurna barulah dia keluar dari kamarnya.

**Wushh~**

Sepi saat dia melihat kesegala arah tidak ia temui sosok tubuh Soojin.

"Kemana anak itu ? Biasanya dia sudah siap jika jam 06:45 KST " Batin Sehun mencari-cari Soojin. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan disana dia hanya mendapati sepiring roti dan segelas susu dengan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini ?" Ujarnya terheran-heran dan segera mengambil kertas itu.

**'SEHUN-YA, MIANHEYO. AKU PERGI LEBIH AWAL. TETAPI AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN UNTUKMU. MAKANLAH ! SEMOGA KAMU SUKA ^_^ '**

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa dia begitu saja pergi terlebih dahulu ? Apa dia masih marah terhadapku ?" Batin Sehun. Dia duduk dimeja makan dengan perasaan malas.

**Sehun POV**

Setelah sarapan dan membereskan meja makan. Dengan bergegas aku berangkat kesekolah dengan memacu mobilku sedikit cepat.

Pikiranku tidak karuan, antara meminta maaf atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Tapi apakah aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya ?

Tidak terlalu lama aku mengendarai mobilku, aku sudah tiba ditempatku bersekolah. Dengan jalan tergesa-gesa aku berjalan menuju kearah kelas.

Sesampai dikelas aku segera menghampiri Kai yang sudah duduk tempatnya.

"Kai-ya, Soojin mana ?" Tanyaku saat sudah berada didekat Kai.

"Mollayo. Bukannya dia selalu bersamamu untuk berangkat kesekolah ?" Jawab Kai heran.

"Oh, mungkin dia belum datang. Soalnya dia pergi lebih awal dariku."

"Waeyo ? Apakah kalian ada masalah sehingga dia harus pergi lebih awal ?" Tanya Kai menatapku dengan perasaan curiga.

"Anio." Jawabku singkat dan langsung duduk ditempatku yang kebetulan disebelah tempat Kai.

**Author POV**

Lama Sehun menunggu kedatangan Soojin, tetapi hingga jam pelajaran akan dimulaipun Soojin belum muncul juga.

Kai sesekali menatap kearah Sehun, tetapi Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat isi tulisan yang dibuat oleh Soojin.

'Sehun-ya, Mianheyo. Aku pergi lebih awal.'

"Apa maksud dengan kata-kata itu ?" Tiba-tiba Sehun memukul mejanya. Sehingga nembuat Kai dan seisi kelas menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Waeyo ?"

"Soojin, apa mungkin Soojin ?"

"Wae dengan Soojin ?" Raut wajah Kai langsung berubah panik saat mendengar nama Soojin.

"Dia, mungkin dia pergi."

**Kai POV**

**Deg...**

Jantungku langsung terasa terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dengan segera aku bangkit dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

"Kai, kemana ?" Teriak Sehun dari tempat duduknya.

"Soojin." Jawab Kai singkat dengan balas berteriak. Mendengar jawaban Kai, Sehun langsung ikut beranjak pergi menyusul Kai.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Kai hanya menganggukkan, tetapi belum seberapa jauh mereka berjalan. Terlihat Soojin dari arah depan yang terlihat baru saja tiba disekolah. Kai langsung berlari kearah Soojin.

"Soojin-ya, kemana saja kamu ?" Tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya berjalan kemari." Jawabnya sesekali melirik kearah Sehun.

"Berjalan ?" Pekik Sehun tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Soojin. Soojin hanya mengangguk sedangkan Kai menatap Sehun tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa dia harus berjalan pergi kesekolah ?" Tanya Kai dengan menatap Sehun tajam. Melihat Kai menatap tajam kearah Sehun, Soojin langsung angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin berjalan saja hari ini. Karena aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat." Jawab Soojin dengan tersenyum. Dan Sehun hanya mengkerutkan keningnya karena heran.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Kajja kita pergi kekelas !" Ajak Soojin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepan.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Malam itu Soojin sengaja tidak memasak untuk makan malam. Dan Sehun juga tidak biasanya dia tidak jalan keluar sejak sepulang sekolah.

Sehun sedang menonton acara tv diruang depan. Sedangkan Soojin berada didalam kamarnya dengan buku ditangannya.

**KREYOOKK...**

Suara itu begitu saja keluar dari bagian perut Sehun. Sehun meringis seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Lapar !" Batin Sehun melihat kearah meja makan yang kosong.

"Apakah dia tidak memasak makanan malam ini." Gerutunya dengan berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat semua isi lemari yang ada didapur. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, dan didalam lemari pendingin hanya ada bahan mentah.

"Aigoo, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah ?"

Dengan terpaksa Sehun mengambil beberapa bahan dan berusaha memasaknya sendiri. Dengan susah payah Sehun memotong sayuran dan tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan sebuah piring.

**PRAANG !**

**Soojin POV**

Soojin terkejut saat mendengar suara pecah dari arah dapur.

"Aish~ apa yang terjadi didapur ?" Desisku kesal dan segera menutup bukuku kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kearah dapur.

"Kyaaa ! Apa yang terjadi ?" Teriakku panik bercampur rasa terkejut saat melihat suasana dapur yang seperti kapal pecah. Dan dengan segera aku bergegas menuju kearah dapur.

"YA ! Sehun-ya, apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ?" Teriakku kembali saat mendapati Sehun sedang berjongkok dibawah memunguti pecahan kaca.

Dia melihat kearahku dan dengan wajah yang datar dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku berusaha sendiri. Wae ?"

"Kamu ini ingin memasak atau ingin membuat dapur menjadi berantakan ?"

"Keduanya pun aku bisa." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat tangannya berdarah, mungkin terkena pecahan kaca itu.

"Sehun-ya tanganmu berdarah."

"Aku tidak apa." Jawabnya dengan masih bersikap dingin kepadaku. Tetapi aku tidak menghiraukan sikapnya lagi. Yang ada didalam pikiranku sekarang adalah mengobati luka dijari tangannya.

"Ini kamu bilang ini tidak apa ?" Tanyaku ikut berjongkok dan menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jemari tangannya yang terluka.

"Sekarang ikut aku !" Dengan paksa aku menariknya untuk berdiri dan menbawanya kearah meja makan untuk mengobati lukanya.

~~~~*0*~~~~

Setelah mengambil kotak obat, aku dengan segera mengobati lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Awalnya dia menolak, karena dia rasa itu hanya luka kecil. Tetapi aku memaksanya, akhirnya mau tidak mau dia menuruti apa yang aku katakan.

"Tetaplah disini ! Aku akan memasakannya untukmu !" perintahku kepada Sehun yang hanya diam ditempatnya. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya. Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, akupun beranjak pergi menuju kearah dapur.

**Sehun POV**

"Dia yeoja yang lembut dan baik. Tetapi kenapa aku malah bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan seperti ini." Batinku dengan menatapnya yang sedang merapikan dapur dan mulai memasak makanan untukku.

Setidaknya mulai sekarang aku akan perlahan merubah sikapku dan bersikap baik kepadanya.

**I'm Promise !**

.

.

.

.

**~~Skip Time~~**

**Author POV**

Pagi itu Sehun kehilangan Soojin lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Soojin-ya... Soojin-ya..." Panggilnya dengan suara yang keras hingga sampai berulang-ulang kali, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya itu. Hingga dia harus berkeliling mencari Soojin, tetapi tidak dia temui. Akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Soojin.

**Wsshh~ **

Kosong, tidak ada siapapun didalam. Matanya mencoba menjelajahi setiap inci kamar, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang didalam.

"Soojin-ya... Soojin-ya..." Panggilnya kembali, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah anak itu pergi lebih awal lagi ?" Gumannya dalam hati. Sesaat dia melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamar Soojin. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia terkejut saat mengetahui waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:15 KST.

" Aish~ Sial..."

Dengan sigap dia menutup pintu kamar dan segera berlari keluar apertemennya. Dengan cepat memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka dan langsung menekan tombol lift turun dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, setelah pintu lift sudah terbuka dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan memacunya dengan cepat.

~~~0~~~

Sesampai disekolah, Sehun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Dan setelah sampai didepan kelasnya, Sehun berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kelas.

"Permisi ?!" Sapanya dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati, tetapi dapat didengar oleh siapapun yang ada didalam kelas, sehingga membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"YA ! Oh Sehun, kenapa kamu terlambat hari ini ?" Bentak sang guru dengan setengah berteriak. Dan berhasil membuat Sehun menggelik takut.

"Mianhamnida. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Sehun dengan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Arraseo. Dan sekarang juga cepat berdiri diluar kelas hingga jam pelajaran saya selesai !" Perintah sang guru dengan kejam.

"Tapi pak..."

"Cepat !"

Dengan terpaksa Sehun harus berdiri diluar kelas. Sedangkan Soojin hanya menatap Sehun dengan perasaan iba.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"Agghh~ Sial, ini memalukan sekali. Seonsangnim Cho memang kejam. Aku seperti ini karena Soojin. Andai saja aku tidak mencarinya kesana kemari, mungkin aku tidak akan dihukum seperti ini." Umpatku pada diriku sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akupun mulai bosan dengan hukuman ini. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan Headphone ku dari dalam ransel dan kupasang ditelingku. Hingga perlahan rasa jenuhku menghilang.

**Author POV**

Setelah pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir, barulah Sehun memasuki kelasnya.

**BRAAKK !**

Dia melemparkan ranselnya diatas meja, sehingga membuat Baekhyun harus terlonjak kaget.

"Aish~ Sehun-ya, kamu membuat aku kaget." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Mianhe." Jawab Sehun singkat. Dan dia hanya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan perasaan malas.

Soojin hanya bisa menatap Sehun dari tempat ia duduk. Tiba-tiba saja Shinjoo datang dan menghalangi penglihatannya dengan berdiri didekat Sehun. Sehingga membuat Soojin harus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Oppa, kita kekantin." Ajak Shinjoo dengan suara manja.

"Anio, aku tidak lapar. Pergilah, jika kamu ingin kesana."

"Oh, Ne. Aku pergi ya."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama setelah Shinjoo pergi, Soojin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju kehalaman belakang sekolah. Kai yang tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung berjalan menghampiri Soojin.

"Soojin-ya." Panggilnya.

Soojin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kai. Wae ?" Ujarnya saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Anio, hanya ingin pergi bersamamu."

"Oh, aku hanya ingin kehalaman belakang."

"Ne, Gwaenchanayo." Jawab Kai dengan tersenyum. Dan Soojin pun balas tersenyum, kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti dengan Kai yang berjalan disampingnya.

~~~0~~~

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Soojin langsung mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian sehari-harinya.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, Sehun pun tiba didepan gedung apertemen. Dengan raut wajah yang kurang bersahabat dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar apertemen dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sopa.

"Agghh~ menyebalkan." Erangnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Soojin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya merasa heran dengan sikap Sehun.

"Waeyo ?" Tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Sehun terjatuh dari atas Sopa karena terkejut akibat suara Soojin yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

**DDUUKK !**

"Awww..." Ringisnya seraya mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Sedangkan Soojin hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan berjalan kearah Sehun yang sudah duduk diatas sopa dengan raut wajah yang terlihat masih menahan sakit.

"Mianhe, membuatmu terkejut." Ujar Soojin dengan berdiri disamping sopa. Tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Soojin melainkan hanya meliriknya sekilas. Merasa diacuhkan, Soojin pun merengutkan wajahnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Melihat Soojin yang hampir membuka pintu, Sehun pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Apakah ini penting untukmu ?" Sahut Soojin dengan datar tanpa melihat kearah Sehun dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun dia langsung membuka pintu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

**BLAM ! **

Suasana hening setelah Soojin pergi. Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meletakkan satu kakinya diatas kakinya yang satu dengan tangan kanan yang dia letakkan didagunya.

"Yang sebenarnya wajib marah itu siapa ? Aku atau dia ?" Gumannya dengan menggerak-gerakkan pelan kaki kanannya yang berada diatas kaki kirinya.

**Soojin POV**

**[Supermarket]**

"Malam ini aku masak apa, ya ? ... Emm, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Apakah dia marah dengan sikapku tadi ?" Gumanku dalam hati.

"Agashi, giliran anda."

Tiba-tiba seorang Ahjumma dari belakangku menyentuh pundakku dan sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lupa sekarang posisiku sedang berada ditempa anteri untuk membayar semua belanjaanku ke kasir, tetapi kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Sehun.

"Oh, Mianhamnida." Sahutku dan dengan segera aku maju kedepan untuk mengetahui semua belanjaanku dan membayarnya. Setelah membayarnya semua aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari Supermarket.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan Supermarket, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun begitu saja dan membuat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang ditempat itu harus berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Begitupun denganku, akupun ikut berlari untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Dan kebetulan sekali didepan ada caffe yang tidak begitu jauh dari Supermarket, akupun langsung berlari kearah caffe itu untuk berteduh.

Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kai dan 2 orang sahabatnya tengah berlari kearahku, atau lebih tepatnya kearah caffe yang aku jadikan tempat untuk berteduh.

"Kai, bukannya yeoja itu teman satu kelas kita ?" Tanya seorang namja yang dikenal dengan panggilan D.O kepada Kai. Tetapi Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan D.O , dia tetap berlari agar cepat sampai ditempat.

"Hai." Sapanya saat sudah berdiri didekatku. D.O dan satu orang lagi, siapa aku tidak tahu namanya. Tetapi jika dilihat dia memiliki perawakan yang tinggi seperti liang listrik *lol* berdiri agak jauh dari tempatku dan Kai berdiri. Akupun hanya menjawab sapaan Kai dengan tersenyum.

**Kai POV **

Apakah aku harus bahagia karena tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengan Soojin. Aku perhatikan Soojin yang hanya menatap lurus kedepan mulai dari bagian kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Semua yang ada padanya berubah, penampilannya pun berubah menjadi sedikit dewasa. Perlahan aku meraih jemari tangannya dan menggenggamnya sehingga membuatnya menatapku dengan heran.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan ini ?" Batinku. Dan aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan semakin lama wajahku semakin dekat dengannya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia terlihat heran dengan sikapku. Hingga tinggal beberapa inci lagi aku sampai dibibirnya, tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol merusak suasanaku.

"Kai, hujan sudah reda. Kajja kita pergi."

Karena fokus dengan aksiku, hingga tanpa sadar ternyata hujan sudah reda. Dengan cepat aku menarik wajahku kembali yang kini terlihat seperti udang rebus karena malu dengan aksiku yang gagal sedangkan dia hanya menatapku dengan kening yang mengkerut. Mungkin karena bingung.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa malu, akupun langsung beranjak pergi dan disusul oleh 2 orang sahabatku.

Sesekali aku melihat kearah belakang dan masih aku dapati dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

**Soojin POV**

"Kenapa dengan sikapnya tadi ?" Ujarku yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kai.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya memikirkan hal itu. Hingga aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang berhenti didekatku.

Aku menatap kearah mobil itu dengan perasaan heran karena aku sepertinya mengenal siapa pemilik mobil ini. Tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan dugaanku. Dengan penuh penghayatan aku menatap kaca mobil itu yang secara perlahan mulai terbuka. Semakin besar rasa ingin tahuku dan ingin rasanya aku mempercepat kaca itu terbuka. Setelah kaca mobil itu seluruhnya terbuka, aku terkejut bercampur perasaan senang karena dia adalah...

"Sehun." Ucapku lirih.

Ada sebuah perasaan tidak percaya dan perasaan senang berbaur menjadi satu saat melihatnya, dan aku bersyukur karena dugaanku ini benar. Tiba-tiba suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apakah kamu akan tetap berdiri disana hingga besok pagi ?" Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan diiringi dengan putaran bola matanya saat melihatku yang masih berdiri ditempat. Mendengar itu, dengan segera aku masuk kedalam mobil. Melihatku yang begitu banyak membawa kantong belanjaan, dia menatapku dengan mentautkan keningnya. Heran ? Tetapi dia tidak memberikan komentar sedikitpun dengan apa yang aku bawa.

~~~0~~~

"Apa yang kamu beli hingga sebanyak itu ?" Tanyanya saat sudah berada diapertemen.

"Bahan dapur. Karena Semua bahan dapur yang ada sudah mulai menipis. Wae ?" Jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya dan tetap berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Untuk meletakkan barang belanjaanku disana. Dia mengikuti berjalan kearah dapur.

"Itu semua karena aku ?" Tanyanya kembali dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu dapur.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku kearahnya yang kini sedang menatapku dengan raut wajah yang serius. Tetapi dengan cepat aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku dengan belanjaanku.

"Mianhe, karena sudah membuatmu menangis dan marah padaku." Lanjutnya kembali saat mendapatiku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi tetap sama saja, aku tidak merespon apa yang dia katakan. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlihat kesal dengan sikapku.

"Soojin-ya ?" Bentaknya.

Akupun menghentikan aktivitasku dan menatapnya dengan datar dengan tersenyum miring melihatnya yang kini sedang menatapku tajam.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu !"

"YA ! Tetapi kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ? Kamu masih marah ?"

Kini Sehun berbicara sedikit keras dari yang tadi, dengan menekan nada pembicaraan diakhir dia berbicara.

"Aku tidak marah." Jawabku dengan santai yang kini tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari belanjaanku.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini padaku ? Kalau kamu marah katakan saja !"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak marah." Bentakku dengan menghempaskan sayur sawi yang aku pegang. Dan Sehun menjadi terkejut dengan bentakanku.

"Aku berbuat seperti ini karena aku hanya ingin kamu merasakan bagaimana yang aku rasakan. Dan aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar." Lanjutku dengan suara yang pelan namun agak serak akibat menahan tangis. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Hanya itu. Tetapi kamu malah membentakku seperti ini." Lirihku.

Hening.

Sehun hanya terdiam saat mendengar penuturanku. Mungkin kata-kataku ada yang benar baginya. Sehingga terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu padaku.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe."

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahku yang masih menundukkan kepala. Kemudian dia rengkuh tubuhku kedalam kedakapannya. Awalnya aku sedikit terkejut tetapi aku hanya diam dan mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Kamu menangis, Soojin-ya ?" Tanyanya saat merasakan bajunya yang basah akibat airmataku. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan mempererat pelukan.

Rasa bahagia itu muncul karena aku bisa memeluk Sehun walau dalam keadaan menangis. Dan aku juga bahagia karena dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~Skip Time~~**

Hari berganti hari yang mereka jalani dengan baik dan hubungan antara Sehun dan Soojin kini semakin dekat dan akrab, diapertemen maupun disekolah. Ya, meskipun terkadang Soojin merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang menyebalkan.

~~0~~

Malam itu adalah malam yang baik bagi Soojin, karena dia bisa memasak bersama Sehun dan makan malam bersama dengan diiringi senda gurau.

"Aigoo, Sushi apa ini ? Kenapa rasanya begitu asin ?" Ujar Soojin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar saat merasakan masakan Sehun. Dengan cepat dia meneguk air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa asin itu.

"Geure ?"

Merasa kurang percaya, Sehun pun mencicipi makanan yang dia masak. Dan...

"Eeumm, rasanya... Sangat aneh." Ujarnya dengan paksa menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Sungguh dia tidak pandai sekali dalam memasak." Gumannya kembali dengan terkekeh karena mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak ada ? Mungkin setiap hari harus makan makanan yang sudah berkemas." Sahut Soojin yang ikut tertawa kecil.

"YA ! Soojin-ya, kamu menyindirku hem ?" Sehun mendelik tajam kearah Soojin yang kini hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Sehun pun ikut tertawa.

Dan setelah makan malam, mereka menonton tv bersama karena mereka rasa besok pagi juga hari libur. Jadi, bebas bagi mereka jika harus bergadang malam ini.

"Sebenarnya dia itu orang yang mengasyikan. Tetapi terkadang juga menyebalkan." Batin Soojin dengan menatap Sehun yang sedang menonton acara tv.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sehun menyempatkan waktunya untuk menoleh kearah samping. Dan sebelum Sehun memergokinya sedang menatap, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dengan berpura-pura masih fokus dengan acara tv.

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau saja sejak tadi Soojin memperhatikannya. Melihatmu yang seakan tidak tahu menahu, Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya menatapmu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap layar tv didepannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

Soojin kembali memperhatikan Sehun dengan satu tangannya dipipinya.

Tetapi...

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut didepannya dengan setangkai mawar merah ditangannya.

"Soojin-ya, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku dan menikah denganku kelak ?" Ujar Sehun Dengan penuh perasaan mengutarakan keinginannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Soojin malah menatap Sehun bingung. Ada rasa tidak percaya didalam hatinya saat melihat Sehun berlutut didepannya. Melihat Soojin hanya diam membisu, Sehun kembali mengulang kata-katanya. Dan usaha berhasil membuat Soojin membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku mau Sehun-ya." Jawab Soojin dengan tersenyum bahagia dan menerima setangkai mawar merah itu.

"Jeongmal ?"

Kini Sehun dengan sigapnya langsung berdiri dan duduk disebelah Soojin dengan menatap tidak percaya karena Soojin menerimannya. Tetapi Soojin hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ah, Saranghae Park Soo Jin." Teriak Sehun penuh rasa kebahagiaan dan langsung memeluk Soojin dengan erat.

"Nado Oh Sehun." Balasnya dengan balas memeluk Sehun erat.

**Sehun POV **

"Nado Oh Sehun."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Soojin yang tiba-tiba menyebut namaku.

**0o0**

Aku menatap Soojin dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

Bingung apa yang dia lakukan ? Dengan memeluk erat sebuah bantal dengan tersenyum sendiri.

"Aissh~ kenapa dengan anak ini ? Apakah dia sedang berkhayal ?" Desisku.

"Hoy Soojin-ya... Soojin-ya..." Seruku berulang kali memanggil namanya dengan melambai tanganku didepan wajahnya. Lama aku berbuat demikian tetapi...

Tidak ada respon.

"Aigoo~ apa yang sebenarnya dia khayalkan eoh ?"

"Hoy, Hoy Soojin-ya... Soojin-yaaa... "

Kini aku kembali memanggilnya dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar agar dia tersadar.

**Author POV **

Uh~

Soojin tersadar dari khayalnya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae ? Wae ?"

"Ah, a-anio."

Dengan cepat Soojin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Menatap layar tv yang tidak ditonton. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu. Malu karena Sehun mengetahuinya sedang berkhayal.

"Apa yang sedang kamu khayalkan hah ? Kenapa kamu menyebut namaku ?" Tanyak Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggodanya.

"Eh, tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh begitu. Tetapi aku heran kenapa kamu bisa tersenyum sendiri dengan memeluk erat bantal ini ?" Sehun tiba-tiba merebut bantal yang ada didalam dekapan Soojin. Memperagakan gaya Soojin yang sedang berkhayal tadi.

Soojin menatap Sehun kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian dia kembali merebut bantal itu dari Sehun.

"Apakah bantal itu adalah penggantiku disaat kamu berkhayal ?" Tanya Sehun kembali yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Soojin.

"Aish~ berhenti menggodaku, Sehun-ya." Dengusnya dengan kesal.

Munafik sekali jika Soojin mengatakannya 'Bukan' , karena pada kenyataannya itu memang benar. Andai saja Soojin tidak malu, mungkin dia akan mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Tetapi sayangnya, dia malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Wae ? ... Sebenarnya apa yang kamu khayalkan tentangku, hem ?"

"Aiissh~ Sudahlah ! Aku pergi saja, berada disini hanya membuatku gerah."

**DUUKK ! **

Soojin bangkit dari duduknya dan melemparkan bantal itu tepat mengenai kepala Sehun. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Soojin meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam dengan berteriak.

"YA ! Soojin-yaaa... "

**Soojin POV**

"Ukkhh~ menyebalkan ?" Gerutuku pada diriku sendiri. Tanpa aku hiraukan teriakannya yang mungkin saja merasa kesal karena aku menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Salah siapa yang dulu membuat aku kesal. Huuh, aku hanya melemparnya dengan bantal saja sudah berteriak seperti itu." Batinku.

Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam kamarku sebelum datang untuk membalasku.

"YA ! Soojin-ya, akan aku balas nanti." Teriaknya.

"Aku tidak takut... " Balasku berteriak dengan menyumbulkan sedikit kepalaku dari pintu kamarku dan kujulurkan lidah kearahnya. Sebelum dia berlari kearahku, aku sudah menutup rapat pintu kamar dan kembali tertawa melihatnya yang berhasil aku balas.

Tetapi tawaku langsung lenyap begitu saja saat aku kembali teringat hal yang memalukan seperti tadi.

Haahh...

Aku hempaskan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aghh~ kenapa aku bisa berkhayal seperti itu ? Dan lebih lagi Sehun mendengar kalau aku menyebut namanya... Aishh~ sungguh membuat aku malu." Decakku kesal dan berkali-kali memukul tempat tidur sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku.

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah dengan mentari yang tersenyum hangat menyapa setiap makhluk yang ada dibumi.

Seorang yeoja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa menggerjapkan matanya, silau dengan pantulan sinar mentari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Soojin.

Dia perlahan turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**~~~0~~~**

"Tidak seperti biasanya dia bangun terlambat." Guman Sehun yang sedang berada didepan meja makan dengan menikmati sepotong roti dan susu sebagai sarapan paginya.

Tiba-tiba Soojin keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang cukup membuat Sehun harus tersedak karena melihat penampilan Soojin yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Dia terlihat tampak cantik." Puji Sehun dalam hati.

Sebagai seorang namja yang normal sepertinya Sehun. Tentu saja dia merasa kagum dengan perubahan penampilan Soojin.

"Good Morning, Sehun-ya." Sapanya lembut saat berdiri didekat meja makan kemudian menarik kursi untuk ia duduk.

"Mo-Morning." Sahutnya dengan suara tertahan akibat tersedak tadi. Rasa sesak didadanya masih dia rasakan meskipun sudah meminum air.

"Minumlah kembali, jika rasa dadamu masih sesak !" Ujarnya dengan memberikan segelas air putih.

"Ah, ne gomawo."

Sehun kembali meminum air putih, setelah banyak meneguk air dadanya perlahan mulai terasa lega.

"Kamu berhasil membuat aku tersedak roti ini dengan berpenampilan seperti itu, Soojin-ya." Kata Sehun yang mulai menikmati rotinya kembali setelah acara tersedak tadi.

Tetapi Soojin hanya diam dengan memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya.

Didalam hatinya dia tertawa bahagia.

Andai saja Sehun tidak ada didepannya. Mungkin dia akan berrteriak histeris dan meloncat girang. Namun sekarang dia harus mememdamnya dalam hati karena Sehun masih duduk didepannya.

"Kamu ingin pergi kemana dengan penampilan seperti itu ?"

Kini tatapan mata Sehun terlihat lebih santai dari yang tadi. Dengan menatap sendu kearah depan dimana Soojin duduk.

"Hari ini, hari libur. Aku ada janji dengan Kai untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Kamu mau ikut ? Ini sangat menyenangkan." Tawarnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin bahagia karena mendapat janji dengan Kai.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan pergi." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Kalian berdua akan pergi kencan, kan ? Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut bersama kalian ?"

"Kami tidak pergi kencan. Kami hanya ingin mencari hiburan." Elaknya dengan melotot tajam kearah Sehun.

"Oh ya ?" Kata Sehun singkat dengan tersenyum mencibir, kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Soojin yang masih menatapnya tajam.

**Kai POV**

Mungkin hari ini aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Karena apa ?

Tentu saja karena orang yang aku suka menerima ajakanku untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil, aku mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil lebih baik didepan Soojin.

"Seperti itu kamu sudah terlihat tampan, Jongin-ah." Tiba-tiba suara seorang namja membuatnya harus berlonjak karena terkejut.

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku keasal suara. Dan disana Suho Hyung berdiri dengan tersenyum melihatku.

Sejak kapan dia berada disana ? Hal ini sungguh membuatku merasa malu sendiri.

"Hari ini kamu terlihat bahagia sekali ? Wae ?"

Suho hyung berjalan mendekatiku dengan meneliti setiap penampilanku.

Dia berdiri merangkulku dan mengajakku keluar balkon kamar.

"Eh, Aku akan pergi dengannya hari ini ke Lotte World. Karena itu aku merasa bahagia bisa pergi bersamanya... Tetapi aku juga merasa gugup, Hyung." Ujarku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu karena aku takut jika Suho hyung akan marah padaku.

"Dengan orang yang kamu suka ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanku, terlihat dari raut wajahku kalau aku begitu mengkhawatirkan jika benar saja hyung akan marah. Tetapi nyatanya tidak, dia malah tersenyum.

"Adikku sudah tahu tentang cinta rupanya ? Baiklah, hyung akan mendukungmu. Fighting !" Ujarnya memberikan semangat padaku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku yang mendengar itu merasa ada sebuah kekuatan yang mengalir didalam dadaku.

**Author POV**

Setelah kurang lebih menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditenpat yang mereka tuju.

"Waahh, pengunjungnya banyak sekali." Ujar Soojin yang terkagum-kagum saat melihat para pengunjung Lotte World sangatlah banyak.

Tentu saja sangat banyak, apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur pastilah sangat banyak yang berkunjung.

"Kajja kita masuk !" Ajak Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Soojin. Sedangkan Soojin hanya bisa menurut saja ditarik oleh Kai kesana kemari.

**~~~0~~~**

"Wahh, Kai-ya boneka panda itu sangatlah lucu." Teriak Soojin girang saat melihat boneka panda yang terpajang diantara deretan beberapa boneka.

"Kamu suka ?"

Soojin menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya tidak sedikitpun berpindah dari boneka itu.

"Selamat datang, anda menginginkan boneka itu agashi ?" Sapa seorang namja yang menjaga tempat itu dengan ramah.

"Ne, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya Ahjussi ?"

"Cukup menembakkan anak panah ini tetap didalam lingkaran itu." Jelasnya dengan memberikan sebuah busur beserta 5 anak panahnya.

"Ah, ne gamsahamnida."

Soojin pun mulai membidik anak panahnya, mengintai sekiranya tepat dilingkaran yang tertempel didinding yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu !" Cegah Kai.

"Waeyo ?"

"Mari kita lakukan bersama !"

Kai mengulurkan kedua tangannya dari arah belakang Soojin layaknya seperti orang yang memeluk dari belakang dan dia ikut memegang busur dan anak panah mengikuti tangan Soojin.

Beberapa orang yang ada ditempat itu menatap mereka iri, karena melihat mereka yang begitu So Sweet.

1 anak panah meleset . 2 , 3 dan 4 pun sama. Hingga Soojin merasa putus asa untuk menembakkan 1 anak panah lagi.

"Soojin-ya, jika anak panah yang 1 ini gagal kita masih bisa mengulangnya kembali." Ujar Kai meyakinkan hati Soojin. Soojin hanya mengangguk lemah.

**SREETT ! **

Mereka mulai menarik busur panah dan mengintainya sedikit lebih lama. Kai memejamkan matanya untuk berdo'a, berharap kalau tembakan mereka tidak meleset kali ini.

"Sekarang !" Kai memberi aba-aba. Secara bersamaan mereka melepaskan anak panah yang terakhir.

**Wuush~ CLAPP !**

Melesat cepat dan tepat tertancap didalam lingkaran. Suara sorakan dari beberapa orang disekitar tempat itu terdengar begitu ramai.

"Yeyy, Kita ber..."

**CHUU~**

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bertemu disaat Soojin dan Kai secara bersamaan menoleh kesamping.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Suara degupan jantung Kai memaju lebih cepat, dengan perlahan dia menarik mundur kepalanya, melepaskan ciuman mereka yang terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan itu.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, menatap sendu satu sama lain.

Sulit dikatakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Dengan cepat Kai membenarkan posisi berdirinya, dan melirik kearah Soojin yang memberikan kembali busur yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah, kalian sangat romantis sekali." Ujar Ahjumma itu dengan tersenyum manis mengambil kembali busur panah dari tangan Soojin dan kemudian dia memberikan sebuah boneka panda kepada Soojin.

"Gamsahamnida."

"Lain kali kembalilah ketempat ini."

"Ne." Sahut Kai dengan tersenyum simpul. Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kai-ya, bolehkah aku meminta untuk pulang lebih awal ?"

"Tetapi kita belum mengunjungi tempat yang lain."

"Aku tidak perduli itu. Jika kamu ingin pergi, pergi saja ! Aku kembali sendiri saja." Ujar Soojin datar dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang sekarang." Kai berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak agar Soojin mendengarnya. Kemudian dia menyusul Soojin dengan setengah berlari.

**~~~0~~~**

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam. Rasa canggung kini ada didalam diri mereka setelah kejadian tadi.

Kai sesekali melirik kearah Soojin yang hanya menatap lurus kearah jalan. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

"Soojin-ya."

"Wae ?"

"Mianhe karena kejadian tadi." Ujar Kai dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya dia merasa takut untuk mengatakannya. Namun dia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan meminta maaf begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kamu seperti ini ? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati melihatmu, Soojin-ya."

"Aku seperti ini bukan karena aku marah. Tetapi aku memikirkan kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi ? Padahal ini adalah first kiss ku." Jelasnya dengan tampak lesu dengan memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"First Kiss ?" Ulang Kai tidak percaya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Soojin.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bahagia disatu sisi hatinya karena orang yang dia suka ternyata belum pernah melakukan kiss. Dia tertawa bahagia didalam hati.

Hening.

Lama Kai merangkai sebuah kata didalam otaknya untuk berbicara kembali. Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakannya.

"Soojin-ya." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hem ?"

"Saranghae..."

"Mwo ?" Dengan cepat Soojin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai yang masih fokus menatap lurus kearah jalan.

Ada rasa ketidak percayaan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Apa mungkin telinganya yang salah dengar. Tetapi tidak, karena suara Kai yang begitu jelas. Mana mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Saranghaeyo... Jeongmal Saranghae Park Soo Jin."

**TBC**

**Kyaaaaa ! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga dengan hasil pemikiranku yang gaje ini Buahaha :D**

**Mianhe, jika alur ceritanya berantakan, kurang jelas atau gimana.**

**Aku harap reader bisa memberikan komentar, saran atau kritiknya. Karena aku baru pertama ini ngepost FF disini. **

**Mohon review dari kalian, karena review kalian memegang nasib FF ini bakal lanjut or tidak. Jadi mohon bantuannya^^**

**Please ! **


End file.
